zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Back to Rollbackers' Colors
Okay, so some months ago, we had a forum about adding colors to Rollbackers' names in the histories. We decided in favor of it, but we were trying to decide between a few colors, including purple, orange, and, I think, brownish. So, ideas and suggestions? The 03:32, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think that orange would be best. -'Isdrak ' 03:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :I be agreeing with the Drakthul -'Minish Link' 05:09, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::It depends on the orange. As long as it is both easily readable on a white background and clearly different from the red that banned users are marked with, that's fine. A lighter shade of purple would work equally well if not better imo, but as long as whatever we pick is distinct from the other colors/background anything is good.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 05:57, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::When we tested it, we found that purple is too similar to the visited link colour. -'Isdrak ' 06:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) : Agreed, orange is the best general color. Jedimasterlink (talk) 07:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :You guys see a separate visited link color on ZP? Huh. But yeah, orange is cool, just keep whatever shade it is from going too far into the red side of things so people don't start thinking all the rollbackers got banned.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 07:13, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :The visited link color doesn't appear in Oasis. The red for banned users is this shade of red so how about, this shade of orange? (cc2200 for the red and ff9600 for the orange). --'BassJapas' 11:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: The color of the previously visited pages is 7836BA. But any purple probably wouldn't be best, since if you've been around since before Oasis was defaulted, you'll associated purple with a previously visited link. --'BassJapas' 11:51, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, some people use Monobook, which has a visited link colour. -'Isdrak ' 18:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :That's what I was thinking. Orange seems the best; brown could look kind of like a broken link, depending, and purple could look like a visited link. -'Minish Link' 18:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll agree with orange I guess. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Orange, particularly that shade, looks much too distracting on a page meant for easy viewing. It's also more noticeable than the color shades for admins, which may give people the wrong idea, since unknowing editors might mistake the more unique color for people being admins (obviously, they're going to see they're not upon immediately visiting one's page, but still, there might be confusion). I don't see why it shouldn't be possible with some sort of green/blue shade that serves as a middle ground for "regular" users, and admins. If that can't be done while still retaining a sense of "standing out", there's nothing saying that we can't change the admin color, as well. Personally though, as of recent times, I find it kind of creates an unneeded separation between admins and regular users, so I don't really see the point in it anymore, myself. --AuronKaizer ' 23:14, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :AK has a point there. A neutral ground would most likely be 337b99. But AK made a really good point, since admins aren't really supposed to be separated from regular users. --'BassJapas 23:23, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::That is a good point, AK, but this way (having the admin green for the admins' names) allows new users to eventually pick up on the fact that those users are admins, whom they can then ask questions. About the rollbackers' color, I'm not sure now that AK has said that. However, rollbackers do know what they're doing, too. Anyway, I think that a good shade of purple might be a good idea for the color (or orange). The 04:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::Personally, I have never found orange to be very distracting (unless there is a lot of it, or if it is a very vibrant orange), but a shade of purple that is very distinct from the "used link" color should work fine as well. I think this was discussed on the other forum, but a separate shade of green could work as well. (Edit: Even though Jazzi's color looks a lot like an external link, I wouldn't mind using that either.) Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I think any shade of orange would be more noticeable then the subtle green for the admins. Although orange does seem to be the best colour why not make the admins orange and have the rollbackers green? Oni Link 11:35, February 23, 2011 (UTC) I like the 337b99 for rollback, it let's people know that those users are rollbacks, but are not that more special(they only have one extra button). So AK, does have a point there. AK is right admins are not supposed to be all that different or special, but I think it helps form a noticible way for users to recongnize an administrator and a rollback as somebody who they know know's what they are doing(to an extent I'm sure, because everybody does make the occasional error).'-- C2' / 12:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Heh occasional Oni Link 13:41, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::In agreement with CC. -'Minish Link' 18:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :::When I saw the three colors (CC's, admin green, and blue), I thought instantly that color would work well. I agree with CC's suggestion of the color. (Maybe we should get two or three more agrees before implementing it from AK, Jazzi, Drakky, Joe, Jedi, Oni, and/or FD) The 03:16, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, from grabbing the color from a print screen image of the admin green and regular blue, and then tweaking it to make sure it was a neutral in between color of the two (and yes, thought of myself, that it wasn't a color I thought was really ugly, like the first middle one) I'm fine with it. --'BassJapas' 03:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I guess we could use #337B99, but I think that it might be a bit hard to distinguish from a normal link. -'Isdrak ' 03:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::So the suggestion is that we use these colors?: ::::::Editor ::::::Rollbacker ::::::Admin ::::::Banned :::::Rollbacker and admin look pretty similar to me, I doubt that new users will recognize the difference unless they are right next to each other.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Personally, the colors look good to me. Sure, the rollback and admin colors look pretty similar, but I don't really see the problem. - McGillivray227 04:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) As I have said, the Rollback collars should be a middle ground between the two. So thusly, the collar is fine.'-- C2' / 05:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) It's middlen well with me Oni Link 10:4 Okay, let's get this settled. I think that the following (which I didn't suggest) is a good enough idea: ::::::Editor ::::::Rollbacker ::::::Admin ::::::Banned What do you think? If we can get three agrees with no opposes, or five agrees with one oppose, then let's implement it. The 02:53, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm all for. The minor contrast is great. --'BassJapas' 02:58, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll . I also support using those numbers you said as far as when to go ahead with it.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) It gets my vote, the middle colour is perfect, not overly dominating in the slightest yet still different enough to be noticed Oni Link 09:38, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I both the colors and the definite goal for implementation. Jedimasterlink (talk) 19:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) SOLVED Now, I'll go to implement it. (Might not be ready right away and we still have to try to fix Jedi's and McGee's link color problem. The 19:26, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I can see it already, looks nice Oni Link 21:05, April 10, 2011 (UTC)